A magazine is an ammunition storage and feeding device within or attached to a firearm. These magazine are usually detachable for firearms such as pistols. Generally, the primary function of a magazine is to move cartridges stored within the magazine into a position where they can be loaded into the chamber by the action of the firearm.
Even for experts, loading cartridges into a magazine can be a slow and laborious process, and some people have difficulty learning to hand load a magazine with cartridges. Especially when wearing gloves or in cold weather, loading the cartridges into the magazine can take significant time. In other circumstances, quickly loading a magazine with cartridges is critical, such as when a hunter needs to reload the magazine. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that is adapted to allow a user to quickly load cartridges into a magazine.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to magazine loaders. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some devices provide a loader having a handle and a pair of spaced apart, outwardly extending prongs. Other devices provide a loader that can load an entire magazine by pulling the magazine's external follower in a downward motion. However, these devices do not disclose a hand actuated hydraulic shaft that applies downward pressure to allow a user to avoid applying downward pressure to the magazine directly.
The present invention provides a magazine loader having a base configured to be placed against a flat surface. The base includes a lip configured to engage and support a magazine in an upstanding manner thereon. The base also includes a hydraulic shaft having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is affixed to the base. The second end includes a depressible platform and a projection, wherein the depressible platform is configured to be hand actuated downwardly in relation to the hydraulic shaft. In this way, the projection is configured to apply downward pressure against an unloaded cartridge so that it can be loaded into the magazine. The projection includes a pointed end and an angled extension, which is configured to be placed flush against a cartridge to prevent tilting and improper loading of the cartridge into the magazine.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to magazine loaders. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.